Duct Tape Roses
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Ron and Luna celebrate Valentines Day. FLUFFY one-shot for the month of February.


Disclaimer: Don't own... Don't sue...

Duct-Tape Roses

Ron looked at his girlfriend of nine months. She stood in a short red skirt with yellow flowers on it. A giant yellow flower also adorned her brown shirt.

She blinked and brushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "What, Ronald?" She asked.

Ron dropped a kiss to Luna's head and wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders. "What do you want for Valentine's Day, Honey?"

Luna stood on tiptoe to place a butterfly soft kiss to the tip of Ron's long nose. "Oh, Ronald, I don't need anything for Valentine's Day. Knowing I have you is all I need."

Ron blushed. "Just _please_ tell me something to get you."

Luna rolled her eyes and curled her fingers around Ron's. "Fine… I want…" she paused to think, then snapped her fingers. "I want a duct-tape rose!  
>Daddy printed instructions on how to make them by hand this month in <em>The Quibbler<em>." She pulled out a full-sized magazine.

Ron blinked. "Where did that come from?"

Luna winked mischievously. "It's _magic_, Ronald." She handed him the magazine. "The instructions are on pages 50-53, I'll have Daddy send you the materials tomorrow, okay?"

Ron beamed and pecked Luna on the lips. "Sounds great, Honey. I love you."

Luna beamed. "I love you, too, Baby." She pulled away and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "Now you go to Potions before Hermione has my head. I'll meet you in the Great Hall during break so you can rant."

Ron chuckled, kissed Luna's forehead, and then ran to Potions.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ron sat on his bed; red, pink, and green duct tape spread all around him. He was following the duct-tape rose instructions to the tee, and he was doing quite well. He stuck on the final leaf and then inspected the rose.<p>

Harry entered the room, tossing his backpack and tie on his bed. "What are you doing, Ron?"

Ron blushed very slightly and held up the rose. "It's a duct-tape rose for Luna for Valentine's Day. It's sort of silly, but that's what she wanted."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, it's sort of interesting, I guess… It's definitely something Luna will like." Harry grinned. "I don't reckon it's the sort of thing for anyone else, though."

"I don't know, I think it's pretty neat. And if it's hand-made… Don't girls like that sort of thing?" He shut the magazine and set the rose on his bedside table. He applied a glitter and glamour charm to it then tied the white ribbon around the stem.

* * *

><p>On Valentine's Day, all students third year and above were permitted to go into Hogsmeade. Luna woke up at 8:00 and showered. She quickly combed and dried her hair and pulled it half up. She applied silver eyeliner, bright pink lipstick, and purple mascara. She pulled on bright orange tights, a brown denim skirt, and a lime green turtleneck. Slipping her feet into red suede clogs, she shrugged into a highlighter yellow sweater and ran to the Great Hall.<p>

Ron was waiting outside the Great Hall wearing jeans and an orange Chudley Cannons sweater. He wrapped one arm around Luna's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Here," he handed her the sparkling duct-tape rose.

Luna smiled. "Oh, Ronald, it's lovely." She twirled it between her fingertips. "Oh, it's absolutely _perfect_. I never actually thought you'd make it for me."

Ron chuckled. "That's what you said you wanted, so I made it for you. Happy Valentine's Day, Luna. I love you."

Luna smiled. "I love you, too, Ronald."

* * *

><p>Four years later, Luna stood in front of a mirror, inspecting herself. Her hair was in a bun, ringlets pouring down her back. She wore a lacy, white dress. The dress had a high turtleneck, long, tight sleeves, and a skirt with several feel of train. She wore hot pink high heels and a wreath of hibiscus flowers rested atop her head, a veil hanging from it.<p>

Ginny hugged her best friend, adjusting the strap of her forest green bridesmaid dress. "My brother is going to start crying. I hope you know that."

Luna shrugged. "Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She pulled a curl straight before letting go and watching it spring back into place. She giggled. "Is it time to go yet?"

Ginny glanced at the clock and nodded. She handed Luna her bridal bouquet.

Luna smiled fondly and then took the bouquet. She made sure it was facing out, then stood, waiting for the doors to open. When they did, Luna noticed Ron's mouth drop open.

Ron gaped at Luna, his beautiful bride, walking towards him in her mother's white lace gown and carrying a bouquet of eleven white roses. At the very front of Luna's bouquet was the duct-tape rose Ron had given her on their first Valentine's Day!


End file.
